Save Petropia!
Ben and Co. go to Petropia to save it from Vulkanus, who wants to blow it up for the precious material it's made of. Plot Ben and Co. were driving along a highway in Ben's car. (Kevin): I still think I should drive! (Ben): Will you cut that out? Suddenly, Ben got a message on the Omnitrix 2.0. It was from Tetrax. (Tetrax): Hello, Ben. Sugilite and I have a problem up on Petropia. As he said Sugilite's name, a Sugilite hologram appeared next to Tetrax's. (Sugilite): Vulkanus is here. He... (Gwen): I thought Eon killed him. (Sugilite): Well, he's here. He's threatening to blow up Petropia for the Taedenite it's made of. (Ben): It's always Taedenite with Vulkanus. Ben drove to Julie's house to get Ship. Ship went spaceship mode, and they set off. When they got there, they saw large metal spikes sticking out of the ground at some places. They seemed to go deep into the ground. (Tetrax): I have a question for you two. Why did you attack us and injure Sugilite for a Power piece? (Ben): Oh. That was Eon's Army. They were Albedo, Evil Gwen, and Evil Kevin. They're all taken care of. (Tetrax): Good. As for Vulkanus, he's... (Vulkanus, sneaking up on them): ...Right behind you! Theme song! (Ben): I thought you were dead! (Vulkanus): Yeah, I was. In fact, I kinda am. When time-travel boy... (Ben): You mean Eon? He's dead. (Vulkanus): Okay. When Eon vaporized me, I was left for dead. But there were some remains. These weird flying chip thingies bonded with my suit and shaped it around me. They fused it with me, giving me just enough to live. Now that Petropia is back, I'm blowin' it up again for the biggest jackpot of Taedenite in the galaxy! (Ben): Or not! (Transform) Attraction! It appears I have once again acquired a creature of large intelligence and electromagnetic powers. Cool! He picked Vulkanus up by his metal suit and tossed him into one of the spikes. (Ben): Nobody blows a planet up on my watch! (Kevin): Uh, Vilgax destroyed Petropia before, Galvan Prime was destroyed by the Highbreed, Eon blew Earth up, only for you to regenerate it, and Pisciss was destroyed by Eon's Army. (Ben): Petropia's destruction was before I even heard of the Omnitrix! (Kevin): It doesn't matter! (Vulkanus): Either way, Petropia's gonna see another explosion soon! Each of these spikes is loaded with explosives, and they're all wired to a signal antenna that gets its signals from this remote built into my arm. Vulkanus launched a missile at Ben, throwing him into a large Taedenite formation. Ben then detransformed. (Ben): Hello! You all have powers, too! Gwen wrapped some mana around another formation, about to pick it up, when it slid out and flew over into Vulkanus. (Tetrax): You're welcome. (Gwen): Hey! Kevin jumped on Vulkanus and started beating him up, when Gwen picked up the broken-off formation piece (that Tetrax used) and was about to drop it. (Gwen): Kevin, get out of the way! Kevin got away just before Gwen dropped the formation on Vulkanus. Strangely, it split in two, and Vulkanus stood up in the crack! (Ben): Come on! There's gotta be someone else in here! Ben kept trying to transform. Suddenly, he remembered the antenna, and ran to where he saw it sticking up. (Vulkanus): Petropia has seen its last moments. Vulkanus' ship landed, and he walked into it. He then pushed the button on his built-into-arm remote as the ship slowly rose up. Visible red signal waves rushed to the antenna, but soon after, green waves came back to Vulkanus' ship. Small explosions appeared all over, and the ship crashed and exploded! Then Ben walked over from the antenna as Techno-Halloween Man. (Ben): You're welcome. (Detransform) It looks like Vulkanus is gone for real this time. Suddenly, from the no-longer-on-fire wreck, Vulkanus crawled over on his suit's hands. The lower half of his suit was apparently destroyed. (Vulkanus): You haven't heard the last of me, Tennyson. Vulkanus pushed another button, and his small body, or what was left of it, popped out. It was the head, but it had a small mechanical body wired to it. (Vulkanus): Now for... (Remembers that his ship crashed) Oh, right. He saw Ship waiting, and snuck in when Ben and Co. were discussing the Nanochips. (Tetrax and Sugilite left.) He attached a small machine to the steering mechanism that gave its controller complete control of what it was hooked up to. (Vulkanus, to the gang): Toodle-oo! (Ben, as Ship flew): Great! Now we have no way back home! (Kevin): Teleporter pod! (Tetrax): I beg to differ. Tetrax flew in on his ship, and landed. They all went home. In a mysterious, beat up house, there was a computer that was monitoring Ben and Co. It was a woman. (Woman): Tennyson seems to be doing hero-work, but when he slips up, I will use that to show the world that he's nothing but a sinister menace. But I first must learn to control my mutations. Then the fun begins! When she leaned into the light, we can see that she was Kate Underlocke! (from a different series) THE END ---****--- Roads Category:Episodes Category:Story Arc Category:---****--- Roads Category:Crossovers Category:BTMT Episodes